Terry Jeffords
Sergeant Terrance "Terry" Jeffords 'is a linebacker of a man who's lost his nerve, not because he's a wimp, but because a year prior to the series, his wife had twin baby girls—Cagney and Lacey—and he can't imagine not seeing them grow up. During his time as a field officer, his infamous nickname was "The Ebony Falcon". He has a third daughter called Ava who was born later on Thanksgiving 2015. Biography He played linebacker at Syracuse.The Vulture Terry spent a year abroad in Tokyo in his junior year at college, where he briefly dated Chiaki, who broke his heart. He had an addiction to food which got real bad, to the point where he broke a restaurant window because they were closed at 6:00. He got over it by re-booting his system (sticking his head in ice water) every time he felt a food craving. Before joining the 99th Precinct, he was a detective at the 65th precinct.Terry Kitties And prior to the show's events he worked at the 18th precinct with Captain Holt, as a fat version of himself nicknamed as "Terry Titties" Physical Appearance Terry is usually seen at his desk in a normal shirt, usually with a tie and suspenders. He is 6',3", and is 240 pounds.He has very big muscles as he likes to work out whenever he can. Charles says he looks like 8 circles with suspenders on. During Chocolate Milk, Terry wants to have a vasectomy however he is prevented from doing so by his massive stature; the doctor didn't have enough anaesthesia for a man of his size. Running Gags ''Read full article on Terry Loves Yogurt Several episodes contain a running gag involving Terry Jeffords' love for yogurt. Personality Terry is caring, protective over the squad, and hardworking. He has a habit of referring to himself in the third person. Quotes '''Jeffords: Holt was right. I been so worried about my own kids I forgot about my stupid grown up kids. Peralta: That's insulting.The Vulture Jeffords: I need to eat 10,000 calories a day to maintain muscle mass!Thanksgiving Jeffords: Hey, ball. If Savant was doing anything to harm this precinct, would I destroy him? (With one hand, Terry reflexively, angrily crushes the ball, shocking everyone in the room) Answer: Uncertain. Try again! '''Jeffords: '''Sir, there's been a jailbreak and the Mafia's at it again. Trivia * Terry is known to be an excellent illustrator and painter. This was shown in M.E. Time when he filled in for the sick sketch artist and helped Amy catch the purse-snatcher. * He likes foreign films, such as "Breathless" which he considers to be Francois Truffaut's film since he is the writer. He gets in a debate with a man at Captain Holt's party who believes it to be Jean-Luc Godard's film. * His favorite yogurt flavor was mango. It has since been discontinued. * Terry proves he is stronger then ever by lifting the back end of a car with his bare hands. * Terry commonly refers to himself in the third person, for example he commonly says "Terry loves yogurt." * He loves kreplach. The Road Trip * Terry is left-handed Notes Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Detectives Category:Season One Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Season Three Characters Category:Season Four Characters